Friend or Foe?
by mangafreak
Summary: A strange girl appears at Kadac. She's got a tough exterior and a sensitive interior. Is she a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

A girl walked down the empty corridor. The girl had short, white hair and wore a red and white schoolgirl uniform. She had thigh-high white boots, and had red eyes. She had a huge suitcase in her left hand and a slip of paper in her right. She stopped at a door. She was about to unlock it when two boys, one with blonde and purple hair and one with brown hair, ran by her, knocking her down. She got up and muttered, "Humans..." She unlocked her door and walked in.

Too plain... She took a big laptop and plugged it into the wall. Then she put it on the bed. She took off the white blanket and replaced it with a red one with a white symbol on it. She threw the old one in the closet. "There we go." She said, accomplished. She began to unpack her clothes when a puff of black smoke came out of the socket.

"Don't bother me now. I hated the materialization part and I can't stand any more stress!" She yelled to it. It groaned. "Shut up! Leave me alone!" She yelled at it. There was a knock at the door. "Shoo!" She whispered to the smoke. She went to the door. It was a blonde boy with glasses. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Well, I heard shouting from here and you being the new student, I wanted to know what was going on." He said, in a brainiac-like voice.

"Nothing's wrong, now leave me alone." She slammed the door and turned back to the smoke. "Now leave..." She said in a demon-like voice to the cloud. The cloud groaned and disappeared. "Finally..." she said, falling back onto the bed. There was a knock on the door again. "COME IN!" She yelled. It was the principal.

"Good morning. Here is your schedule." He handed her a sheet of paper. "Have a nice day, Miss Palao."

"Whatever." The man left. She didn't like him. He seemed too nice. "Better get some breakfast..." She said to herself. So, this girl's name was Palao. Weird, isn't it? It's not her fault. It's her creator's fault, but you'll learn more about him later. Back to Palao.

Palao got some breakfast and sat down at a table. The two boys who knocked her down in the hall came up to her, their breakfasts in their hands. "Yeah, what do you want?" She asked.

"This is our table." The brown-haired one said.

"Find another one." She replied.

"But we like this one." The odd-haired one said.

"Too bad, I got here first." She said. Two more people came up. It was the brainiac and some Japanese girl. "Something wrong, Ulrich?" She girl asked.

"This girl is sitting at our table and she won't move." 'Ulrich' said.

"Hey, that's the girl who snapped at me this morning." The brainiac said.

"Sure am..." Palao said. These people were starting to annoy her. Another girl came up. She had pink hair.

"What is the problem?" She asked.

"I'm sitting here and they're mad." Palao replied.

"Of course we're mad! This is our table!" The blonde/purple haired boy said.

"Oh really? Where's your name? I don't see it." She said.

"We don't know what your problem is, but you need to get over it." Japanese girlie said. Pinkie agreed. Ugh, her pink hair was starting to scare Palao.

"Okay, break it up..." Another boy walked into the picture. His hair was short, messy, and black.

"What do you want, William?" Ulrich asked.

"Peace...and Yumi's love." 'William' replied.

"Get Mr. I'm-a-happy-pansy-looking-for-love out of my face..." Palao said to anyone who listened.

"You heard the new girl, leave..." Ulrich said. William rolled his eyes and left. Palao started to eat. The group of five sat down at the table next to hers.

"Wait...what just happened?" The blonde one asked. He started munching on a croissant.

"We were just fighting with her and then we joined sides." Pinkie said.

"How did that happen?" Brainiac asked.

"William came." Ulrich muttered. Everyone started eating again.

_Later_

After the school day was over, Palao was relieved to be able to rest. Then a knock came at the door.

"Dammit!" She shouted out. She went over to the door and opened it. It was the five people from breakfast. "Yes, how may I be of assistance?" She said, gritting her teeth.

"We came to apologize about this morning." Ulrich said. The other four nodded in agreement. Palao stared for a few moments and then started laughing.

"That's all? Heheheh!" She said. The group of five stared at her. "I'm sorry. But, yeah. I forgive y'all." She said, still smirking. "Please, come in." The group walked in and Palao sat on the bed, criss-cross, covering the symbol on it. "So, introduce yourselves." She said.

"I'm Ulrich."

"I'm Aelita." Pinkie said.

"Jeremie." Brainiac said.

"_Watashi wa _Yumi." Japanese girl said.

"Last, but not least! I'm Odd." Blondie said.

"I'm Palao. Nice to meet y'all." She said. Her laptop started beeping. "Hm?" She turned to it and opened it. At the same time, Jeremie's laptop from inside of his bag started beeping. He pulled it out and looked at it. Palao started typing on hers. She finished typing when Jeremie closed his laptop. He said something to other four and they left, without saying anything more.

Odd ran back in real quick. "Bye! Call me sometime!" He said and then he left.

Palao closed her laptop lid and left as well.

Palao walked outside to a bush and sat behind it. She moved a twig and she fell down through a hole, right into a cylinder thing. She pressed a button inside of the tube and she disappeared.

_Lyoko_

A girl sat on a Krabbe and stared off into space. She had long white hair with two black antennae with hearts at the end. She wore a black, spaghetti-stringed dress that was quite short. She had thigh-high black boots. She carried a pendant around her neck. The girl also had pale skin, lovely red eyes, and black devil wings. Four people ran up to her. A geisha, a samurai, a cat boy, and an elf. "Hello!" The girl said. "Where do you think you're going?" The elf walked forward.

"I am here to deactivate the tower that is behind you so I can save the real world." She said.

"If you really want to save the real world, you wouldn't deactivate it." The devil girl said.

"What do you mean?" The samurai said. "XANA is going to destroy the real world if a tower is deactivated. The girl laughed.

"This is not the power of XANA! As you can see, the aura is black, not red. I am controlling it to save your world." She said.

"What do you mean? That Krabbe you're using as a couch is obviously XANA's monster!" The cat-boy said.

"That might be so, Kitty-man, but it is not harming you." She said.

"Jeremie, what do you say about this?" The geisha asked to the sky.

"Well, there is nothing on my screen saying that it's an enemy." The sky replied. "And it's not harming anyone. I guess, for the sake of the world, we should just let it go. If anything suspicious happens, we'll come back. I'll devirtualize you all now." With that, three of them disappeared. The cat-boy was left. The girl walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Kitty-man. I'll miss you. Come visit me sometime." She said. He blushed and looked down. He, then, disappeared, due to devirtualization. The girl disappeared, too.

_Real World_

Palao climbed out of the hole and it disappeared. She walked back inside. It was very dark and the group might get to her room before she did. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. _'What a stressed-out day…'_ She thought. A knock came from the door. "Come in!" She said. The door opened and Odd walked in. "What's up?" She asked him.

"Sorry that we left so abruptly earlier. Something came up. Something important." Odd said. Palao nodded.

"It's okay. Stop apologizing so much. It gets annoying." She said. The boy nodded. "Come sit, if you want." He sat down next to her.

"You're different from this morning." Odd said.

"What do you mean by that?" Palao asked, while she blushed a little bit.

"Well, this morning you were yelling at us and were all evil-like. Now, you've become nice to us."

"Your point is?"

"Ehh…never mind…" Palao glared at him. Then, she laughed at him. "What?"

"How weird you are makes me laugh!" Odd stood up.

"Well, I think I should be going. Don't want to worry Ulrich." He said.

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah, I share a dorm with Ulrich. You're lucky this room only has one bed." Palao giggled. "Bye!" With that, Odd left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: Heh, Code Lyoko is far away from Zatch Bell, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremie was up late. He was on his computer, trying to find out about this mysterious girl. The computer beeped, telling that the full Lyoko scan was complete. Jeremie looked up with hope, but the search resulted in nothing. "Dammit..." Jeremie mumbled. "What's with this girl?" He slammed his fist on the desk. He got up and lied down on his bed.

_Morning_

Palao woke up to a pounding sound on her door. She answered it, without bothering to change out of her pajamas. "Jeremie?" Palao said. "What are you doing waking me up at this hour?"

"It's twelve to noon…" Jeremie answered.

"Shit…" Palao mumbled, looking down. "Anywho…"-she looked back up-"Can I help you?"

"I need some questions answered," He said. "Mind if I come in?"

"Uhh…sure…" Palao walked over to her bed and sat down, criss-cross, on the middle. Jeremie followed, but he continued to stand. Palao started to drink the water she had.

"Do you know about a place called Lyoko?" Jeremie asked. Palao sprayed the water she had in her mouth all over herself.

"No!" She said. She stood up and said, "You better get going. Class is waiting!" She started to nudge him out.

"It's Saturday…" Jeremie replied, struggling to stay in. He looked over on her bed and saw a familiar symbol. "What's that on your bed?"

"The blanket, idiot," Palao said. She increased her strength. "Now, I have to get dressed," She said, naming the first excuse to come to mind. She shoved him out of the room, shut the door, and locked it. "You won't be getting any secrets from me…" Palao mumbled.

_Few Days Later (Palao is now accepted in the group, except by Jeremie)_

"I'm telling you! She's the girl that we found in Lyoko!" Jeremie said to Odd.

"That's crazy! How would she know about Lyoko?" Odd replied.

"A trap by XANA. I saw the symbol on her bed." He said.

"What're you doing in her room?" Odd asked. Jeremie had nothing to say to that. "Let's get to breakfast, I'm hungry." Jeremie followed Odd to the cafeteria.

(A/N: This part is a songfic. It's a portion of Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.)

Odd and Jeremie joined Ulrich and Aelita at the table they were sitting at. Palao was there a bit later than Odd and Jeremie.

_Look here she comes now_

"Morning everyone!" Palao greeted with a smile. She gave a quick, cold glare at Jeremie.

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

Jeremie stared back. She took a seat next to Odd. She started chatting with Aelita.

_Oh, how we love you_

'_It's staring them in the face?'_ Jeremie thought. _'Why can't they see it?'_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

"Hey, Jeremie! Are you going to eat your croissant?" Odd asked. Jeremie handed it to him.

_But now I know she never was and never will be_

He thought about a way to expose Palao for her real self. Or, rather, virtual self.

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

"Hey Palao," Jeremie said. Palao looked over, sipping her milk. "Tell me, how was your last trip to Lyoko?"

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

The milk Palao had been drinking ended up coming out of her nose. She quickly covered her nose.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

"I told you! I don't know a place called Lyoko!" Palao said, on the verge of screaming it.

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lies_

"Yes you do!" Jeremie said, standing up. "You're that mysterious devil girl!" Fortunately, the only other person in the cafeteria was the lunch lady.

_I know the truth now_

Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm not a devil girl!" She said. She stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.

_I know who you are_

"Jeremie!" Ulrich said, standing up. "Why did you do that?" Odd ran off after Palao.

_And I don't love you anymore_

"She is the girl from Lyoko! It's obvious!" Jeremie said.

_It never was and never will be_

"What makes you say that?" Ulrich asked. Jeremie couldn't think of anything to say.

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

Odd knocked on Palao's door. There was no answer, so he let himself in. The room was empty except for a note on the bed. He picked up the note.

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled…_

(A/N: End of songfic part.)

The note read:

_Dear Whoever Reads This,_

_I have left Kadic College forever. I have moved back to my home in Canada. Goodbye forever._

_Yours truly,_

_Palao_

Odd dropped the note in horror. He backed out of the room, acting like if he walked in again, Palao would be there, smiling. He walked in again, but he still saw the note on the floor. He ran back to his room.

"Ulrich…" Odd said. Ulrich looked up from his bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Palao…she's…" He looked down. "She's gone. She left a note saying she moved to Canada." Odd's cell phone rang after he finished talking. He answered it. "Hello? Tower's activated? Okay, Ulrich and I are coming." He hung up. Ulrich heard the conversation, so he knew what to do.

_At the Factory_

"You're going to the Forest region." Jeremie said over the intercom in the scanner room. He started typing on the super computer. "Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Virtualization." The three were transferred to Lyoko.

"The tower should be within a stone's throw of you." Jeremie said. He was correct. But the girl from before was there. No monsters were there, though.

"Welcome back, Lyoko squad." She said. Then she got into a battle stance. "Prepare to fight!" She twirled the outside of her pendant and shouted something in a foreign language. A beam shot out at Ulrich, making him, forcefully, fall to the ground.

"Odd! Shoot an arrow!" Jeremie demanded. Odd did so. It hit the girl in the neck. She disappeared. "Nice. Now, I will devirtualize you." Jeremie said. "Ulrich and Aelita, then Odd."

"Why not all at the same time?" Ulrich asked.

"Third scanner is being used." Jeremie replied quickly. He started typing and devirtualized them.

_After Devirtualization_

"Now, I will prove that I am correct." Jeremie said to Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich. He opened that scanner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: Happy cliffhanger of doom! Yumi just sorta…died…


End file.
